


Masquerade — O Baile das Máscaras [Side Stories e Extras]

by IcarusDive



Series: Guarde o que Amamos, Queime o Resto [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Russian Mafia, VictUuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusDive/pseuds/IcarusDive
Summary: Essa é uma coleção de oneshots, drabbles e side stories relacionadas à minha ficMasquerade[Notas do tradutor: Isso é uma TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA pela própria Ashida. Masquerade pertence a ela e eu apenas traduzi o trabalho dela para o português.]





	Masquerade — O Baile das Máscaras [Side Stories e Extras]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerade: Side Stories and Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856394) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



“Não me deixe.” Victor murmurou enquanto permanecia parado com Yuuri na porta de mais um quarto de hotel em que passaram a noite escondidos com seus segredos.

“Eu tenho que ir.” E Yuuri se contradizia mesmo assim ao permitir que Victor o envolvesse com seus braços ali na sala de estar, ao apoiar-se contra o peito de Victor para respirar sua colônia, para sentir-se completo por mais um pouco antes de se retalhar mais uma vez.

“Não me deixe.” Victor insistiu mais uma vez enquanto apertava aquele corpo letal só para se garantir, porque talvez se ele se segurasse firme, ele não teria de soltá-lo.

“Me dê qualquer motivo pra ficar e eu ficarei.” E Yuuri cedeu, de bom grado (até demais), suspirando contra o peito de Victor e respondendo ao abraço.

“É o meu aniversário.” Victor afirmou.

“Não é.” Yuuri recuou para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

“Você me pediu pra te dar qualquer motivo, e nós nos esquecemos dele no ano passado, então hoje é o meu aniversário.” Victor cantarolou enquanto massageava círculos na lombar de Yuuri, se deleitando no jeito em que Yuuri relaxava e quase afundava em seus braços. “Então não me deixe, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sorriu para ele então, descansando uma mão sobre a nuca de Victor, trazendo-o para perto de si.

“Feliz aniversário, então, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!  
> Encontrem-me no meu Tumblr [aqui](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com/)  
> ou no meu twitter @ashidawrites
> 
> [Nota do Tradutor: Não se esqueçam de eixar Kudos na fic original!]


End file.
